


Whispered Kiss

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: a short poem





	Whispered Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispered Kiss [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522713) by TheOtherShiroki. 

> Inspired by TheOtherShiroki's sess kag fan art (not after, during)  
written april 2006, xposted from dA 25 sept 2019, bc i want to keep my stuff together.
> 
> She did another take on that drawing a couple of years later, [here](https://www.deviantart.com/theothershiroki/art/Whispered-Kiss-2-90915084)

A soft whisper

My dream come true,

It's all I ask of you,

A missing moment

Lost in time

Is all I want to find.

So hard to breath

When your breath touches my skin.

So hard to think

When your thought invades my dreams.

So hard to be

When I'm so lost in you.

I have but one dream:

To whisper my kiss to you.


End file.
